Constance Hawke
|birth=April 13, 2520 |death= |rank= |gender=Female |height=5' 11" |weapons= |equipment= |hair=Black |eyes=Dark Gray |notable= |enhance= -class |servnumber= |affiliation=*Crimson Rifters (former) * (former) * (former) * (former) }} Constance Hawke, also known by her personal alias Blackbird, is a freelance smuggler and mercenary with -grade biochemical augmentation and varying cybernetic enhancements. The illegitimate daughter of an operative, she was subjected to a plethora of treatments during infancy which would give her the same abilities as an ORION supersoldier, presumably destining her to become a candidate in one of the 's many shadowy projects. However, she was abducted by criminals as a child and raised as part of the Crimson Rifters syndicate. With her heightened speed and strength honed by training and hazardous assignments, Constance is a capable and creative rogue whose destructive potential is tempered only by her own conscience. Her performance as a Rifter earned her captaincy of the ''Bianca'', a -class stealth vessel which she then used to build her reputation for quick and efficient smuggling. She fell out of favor with the Rifters after she ditched valuable cargo in order to evacuate civilians from a colony besieged by the and went on to work briefly for , a crime boss turned Insurrectionist, who revealed that her family had been involved in a government conspiracy. Her interest in this revelation led her to discover the truth about her own abilities as well as the existence of the , truths which put her in danger and prompted her to ally with the on for employment and security after Remo was killed. She was present during the Fall of Reach, smuggling UNSC weapons to the in and other combat zones until the rebels' leadership was destroyed and she had no choice but to flee the planet. By the end of the Human-Covenant War she had joined the , though she ultimately left the organization after rogue Spartan tried to take Bianca from her by force. A pragmatic opportunist whose jesting sense of humor is balanced by experience and cynicism, Constance has a colorful reputation as a nigh-uncatchable criminal. She is known to some as Spartan-killer for her role in the death of Elena-G124, whom she killed while under the influence of a administered to her against her will. This incident earned her the hatred of SPARTAN-III turned ONI operative Wynne-G327, who has attempted to assassinate Constance on several occasions. While she will readily use the intimidation a title like Spartan-killer evokes in would-be rivals, she deeply regrets that action and eschews the use of psychoactive substances to avoid losing control again. She is often incorrectly labeled a pirate by her enemies and considers herself an independent businesswoman. Theft, extortion, racketeering, kidnapping, arson, impersonation, and numerous other crimes feature prominently in her record, but she rarely commits a serious crime without first being contracted to do it for a considerable sum. Her devotion to self-interest extends to all areas of her life and she pledges loyalty to no banner but her own. Biography Early Life Origin Dossier Physical Description Personality Born to a broken family and raised by the morally questionable merc who kidnapped her, Constance has lived nearly all of her life under the impression that existence is a privilege meant to be thoroughly abused for the sake of a modicum of enjoyment in the face of life's many hazards and tribulations. Her childhood, spent partly as a street urchin and partly as apprentice to a renegade Special Forces operative, molded her into a practical person who harbors no illusions regarding "human decency" and conventional beliefs on right and wrong. She is quick to find simple yet effective solutions to problems and employs an end-justifies-the-means approach unless the cost offends her own code of honor. Her characteristic snark and penchant for quippy one-liners often masks her true persona, which would appear exceedingly cold and calculative without her disarming charisma. She is something of a cynic, slow to put faith in innate goodness and always on the lookout for signs of trouble. Greed is neither good nor ill by her reckoning, as she is driven by her own ambitions and has never been above stealing. Though highly intelligent, she often pretends to be inexperienced or easily distracted in order to gauge whether potential allies will take advantage of her. She will give her own food to the hungry and slit an attacker's throat with the same hand and not lose sleep, making her a valuable ally and a formidable enemy. Constance has always been aware of her special abilities as a Spartan 1.1, though she was unable to properly understand them until well into adulthood. While some might loathe the idea of being genetically modified without consent, Constance revels in the advantages her abilities give her and readily uses them to get what she wants. Introspection happens often but rarely slows her down; she views herself as incredibly lucky instead of a freak or lab rat. Trivia It is possible that Constance might have been a prime candidate for SPARTAN-III Alpha Company; though hardly a war orphan, she would have been the same age as in 2531, when Alpha Company was initiated. Whether the ONI intended her for SPARTAN-III or some other shadowy project is unknown, but their interest in her suggests she could have become a full-fledged supersoldier had events progressed according to the ONI's design. Gallery Category:Insurrectionists Category:Spartan 1.1